The Newest Senju
by jCOOLn
Summary: Naruto is an orphon living in one of the orphanages in konoha, until the day the matron of the ophange begins to teach the orphans how to unlock their chakra. She is shocked when she unlocks naruto's. As his chakra pours out for the first time, trees begin to grow out of the wood floors. What she has discovered is the Heir of the Shodia Hokage. naruto/harem/mokuton/wood release.


(No Kyuubi attack.)

(No bloodline purge in kiri.)

(Orochimaru wasn't able to transfer the Mokuton bloodline)

Everyone was talking up a storm about what had happened earlier today. Something amazing happened that hadn't happened in almost one hundred years. When the matron of the orphanage was teaching her charges how to unlock there chakra, so that they would have a better chance of becoming ninja, something amazing happened when she unlocked Naruto Uzumaki's chakra.

(Two hours ago)

When the matron first unlocked Naruto's chakra she was amazed at how much he had. At four years old Naruto Uzumaki already had low chunin reserves. She was also shocked that it had a gold color to it. The real shocker was when branches started to protrude from the wood floor. They continued to grow, until he stopped the flow of chakra. She realized what this meant almost instantly. Naruto could use the most revered bloodline in the world, Mokuton. She fainted instantly. Naruto, not knowing what was going on, splashed water on her face. When she woke up she instantly took Naruto to see the Hokage.

(Hokage's office)

"Hello to you today madam matron. Is there a problem you're having that I can help you with?" Asked the old Hokage with a smile. He had known Naruto for a few months and really liked the boy.

"Is something wrong? No! Something amazing has happened Hokage-sama!" Shouted the over enthusiastic matron. She couldn't wait to tell the Hokage about Naruto's special ability.

"Ouhhhh then what is the good news? It must be very interesting to have you so up and about madam." Spoke the old kage. He couldn't believe the quit matron of the orphanage was literally shouting with joy. He wondered what had caused it. Judging by the fact that she brought Naruto, it must have something to do with him. He figured the matron found something new that Naruto excelled at, which wouldn't be shocking, since he excelled at everything he did.

"Ok Hokage-sama. Let me present the first natural born user, since the Shodai Hokage, of the Mokuton bloodline!" shouted the matron. She thought the Hokage was going to have a heart attack. She knew how he felt. She thought she might pass onto the afterlife, after seeing it firsthand.

"What! Are you serious! How do you know? Are you positive?" shouted the surprised kage. He had jumped up, and was looking at the four year old Naruto with a look of amazement. Naruto appeared to have a look of confusion.

"I'm sure Hokage-sama. When I released his chakra, it radiated a gold color, and instantly trees started to grow out of the floor boards! He already has chunin level reserves as it is!" Spoke the happy matron. She stopped when she saw the look on the elder mates face. It was a look of realization. "Uhhmm Hokage-sama are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh yea I just realized who Naruto's mother was is all. Well Naruto my boy it looks like you're the heir to two of the three greatest clans in the entire world." Spoke the elder kage with a smile. He saw the look of confusion on Naruto's face. Naruto may have been a genius, but he was still a four year old boy. 'Ahhh this is going to take a while.'

For the next half hour the Hokage told Naruto the history of Konoha, how the Uchiha and Senju clans came together to form the first hidden village. He explained how the first Hokage had the ability to control trees, and how the second could create water without a preexisting source. After that the Hokage spent another half hour explaining the history of the Uzumaki clan, and how they were a peace loving people who were masters of the much harder forms of ninja arts, and there eventual destruction. He spent the last half hour telling Naruto everything he knew about his mother Kushina Uzumaki, and her unknown ability to create powerful chakra chains. He didn't know Naruto's father, which disappointed him almost as much as Naruto. After two hours of talking the Hokage finally dropped the bomb on Naruto.

"Naruto as you have probably guessed these two clans are highly revered throughout the entire world. I wanted to know if you would like to take up the mantle as clan head if these two clans. You're the last Uzumaki, and Tsunade has basically abandoned the leaf. If you do this you will be able to move into the Senju compound, and all of their immense assets along with the Uzumaki clan's boundless fortunes of wealth and knowledge will all be yours." Spoke the old kage. He knew Naruto would more than likely take up the mantle, and by doing so elevate Konoha in the world. With the Mokuton bloodline Naruto's potential was boundless.

"Alright I will take up my place as clan head of the joint Uzumaki-Senju clan." Spoke Naruto. He couldn't wait to get to the compound and start learning new things.

"Alright then I will give you the keys to your new home, as well as the Uzumaki clan scroll. I hope you bring much fame and fortune to Konoha and your clan." Spoke the old kage as he handed Naruto the keys to the compound, and a giant scroll that was easily ten times bigger than him. The keys had strange markings on them that felt oddly comforting to Naruto. Quickly Naruto ran towards his new home, carrying the giant scroll.

It took Naruto an entire week to remove all of the Uzumaki clan scrolls from the giant sealing scroll. As he was going through the Uzumaki clan scrolls, a note fell onto his lap. Curious, Naruto begins to read it. It read:

'Dear newest member of the Uzumaki clan. You may be wondering how we of the Uzumaki clan are able to learn such advanced skills like fuinjutsu and healing ninjutsu, while at the same time being masters if Baki jutsu. The answer my friend/s is a special jutsu only an Uzumaki can truly make use of. It is called the shadow clone jutsu. The shadow clone jutsu is a clone technique that makes solid clones of the user. The clones are able to learn a very wide variety of skills, while the user trains his body. We of the Uzumaki clan use the clones to master our chakra control, elemental control, shape manipulation, learn jutsu, and learn anything, spying, distraction, and much much more. The only thing the clones cannot help with is making you stronger or anything like that. I hope you enjoy the shadow clone jutsu as much as we have. Live well young Uzumaki.'

Naruto was speechless. He couldn't believe there was a jutsu that would allow him to do all of that. He quickly read how to create the clones, and five minutes later he was able to do it.

'Now to put them to work.' thought Naruto. He pulled his hands into the cross seal, and shouted "mass shadow clone jutsu!" Instantly one hundred clones popped into existence.

"Ok I want all of you to familiarize yourselves with the entire compound, and create a section in the library, using our Mokuton style, for the Uzumaki clan's scrolls." shouted Naruto. For the rest of the day Naruto and his clones doubled the already monstrous sized library with the Uzumaki clan scrolls. Next he familiarized himself with all of the rooms, training fields, and the general area the Senju-Uzumaki clan resided. By the end of the day Naruto knew the place like the back if his hand. As he went to bed he made another hundred shadow clones and sent fifty of them off to practice the leaf balancing exercise, while the other fifty looked into everything he mighty need to succeed.

Naruto briefly wondered how Uzushiogakure was destroyed when they could make such good use of this technique. After reading for a bit he realized that even compared to the Uzumaki's his number of kage bushin was high. They could make about twenty as genin, but he could make hundreds at four. He wondered why, but quickly put that thought in the back of his mind, as he fell to sleep.

When he woke up he dispelled his clones. Instantly the memories of the clones came rushing back to him. He picked up a lead, and levitated over his head with ease.

'Hmmmm it seems the clones work better than I thought.' thought Naruto as he made another two hundred clones. "Alright I want fifty of you to work on my chakra control. I want another fifty to start mastering my water release. Then the last hundred of you are to decide in half. One half will work on tiajutsu forms, while the other fifty work on mastering the katana." Spoke Naruto, as he watched the clones run to complete their tasks. He decided to train his body, so he added some light weights to his body and ran for the rest of the day. He would change it up and go in zig zags, shuffle from side to side, or twist like he was dodging enemy nin.

Over the next year Naruto mastered water walking, water release, Hashirama's personal tiajutsu style, and the rising tide kenjutsu style for his katana. He didn't learn may water jutsu, because he preferred to master things before using them. He could easily cut down hundreds of clones with just his sword alone. His tiajutsu was amazing as well, thanks to all of the hours he spent training his body. His chakra control was amazing. His heritage clones master chakra control exercises, and the fact that he constantly trained on a lake, caused Naruto's reserves and control to sky rocket.

The now five year old Naruto decided to start a new regiment. He would still train in everything he had learned, but now he would master a few water jutsu, master earth manipulation, learn the advanced styles of his kenjutsu, learn the advanced part of his tiajutsu style, and start learning how to make chakra chains. He had clones master throwing the kunai, shuriken, and senbon's. He had clones start to learn medical ninjutsu by studying human anatomy. He also read about how skilled his ancestor Toka Senju was with genjutsu, and decided to give it a try. He had a group of clones start to learn fuinjutsu, and like everything else he excelled in it. Every day Naruto would make four hundred clones to out and learn everything he needed to know, while he went out and trained his body. He was easily able to make one chakra chain, but now he was learning to make more than one. He also knew he would also have to learn how to simultaneously manipulate his chakra chains all at once. This continued for another year, until Naruto finally mastered everything he set out to learn.

When Naruto turned six he started having clones master more earth jutsu, along with mastering his wood release bloodline. He was surprised to find out that he could manipulate much more than his ancestor could. He could manipulate any and all forms of plant life. The even included things like fungi, fruits, and vegetables. He got a good kick out of watching squash coming to life, and attacking scared villagers. He could make, and control ten chakra chains at once. The chakra chains were a very powerful ability. Naruto figured he could do more than just make chakra chains, but that was for later. He hadn't been able to find anything that could break even one, let some five.

It took Naruto two more years to master everything to his standards. He mastered all of the wood release jutsu Hashirama had invented, many earth and water jutsu, his genjutsu was very advanced and he enjoyed using it to scare people. He mastered both his tiajutsu style, and his kenjutsu style. His fuinjutsu was coming along masterfully. He could already make intermediate seals with just his finger and chakra. He could use the mystic palm jutsu when using his medical jutsu, and was on his way to becoming the next Tsunade Senju. He used it to heal sick or injured animals. Naruto had also started to learn her super strength technique. With his Mokuton, he made many beautiful over hanging trees that animals loved to run across. He visited the forests that surrounded village very often. He could now make as many chakra chains as he wanted, and was now able to use the chakra flow technique with it. He would coat his weapons in his special chakra and then through them. They could cut, pierce, or resist anything. He kept this a secret, as it would give him a large advantage.

In the forest was where he met his first friend. Her name was Yakumo Kurama. She was the heiress of the Kurama clan, and looked very sad. When he approached her she was shocked.

"Who are you!" demanded the girl.

Naruto didn't care that she was mad. He figured he would be to if he found someone spying on him. He didn't know what possess him to do it, but her beautiful forest green eyes seemed to draw him in.

"Sorry about spying on you, but I was just passing by when I saw you. Are you an artist "asked Naruto. He could see she was painting, but the image was very dark. He wondered if she was depressed.

"I come out here to get away from my empty home." Spoke the depressed Yakumo.

"Why is it empty?" asked Naruto. He hated to see this girl sad, and for some reason he felt they were meant to be.

"A year ago my sister lost control of her bloodline, and used a powerful genjutsu to kill everyone in the clan along with herself. I was the only one skilled enough to resist her power. Now though I wonder if I would have been better off just letting her kill me." Spoke Yakumo, with a down trot look.

"No!" shouted Naruto, startling Yakumo. "I think you and I were meant to meet like this. If you don't want to be alone, then come live with me!" shouted Naruto. He wasn't someone who was needy, and he never really complained. The thought of Yakumo killing herself though was like a knife to the chest for him though.

Yakumo was shocked. Nobody seemed to care about her anymore. It was always restore the clan this, or she was looked at like some kind of cripple. But now a boy she had only known for a few minutes, despite her immediate attraction to him, was trying his best to make her life better. After a while she agreed to move in with him. She was shocked to find out he was the boy who basically saved her life was the heir to two of three of the most powerful clans in the world. She was given one of the many master bedrooms, and free access to anything she wanted. She was shocked by his training, but figured it was a good thing. She was also shocked when he started to heal her weak body with medical ninjutsu. He said it would take a couple of months, but she would be as good as new once he was done.

Eight year old Naruto was the talk of the village. He had the Mokuton bloodline, and he was the last Senju and Uzumaki. He was considered a genius, and was without a doubt the most wanted person in all of Konoha. When the villagers found out the Kurama clan heiress moved into his house they were shocked. They thought Yakumo was trying to sneak her way into Naruto's clan. They were shocked when they found out Naruto invited her on his own free will. Many females were jealous and went to the Hokage for help. They were disappointed when he told them he was not allowed to interfere with clan business. He did tell them something that Naruto wished he hadn't. He told them about the CRA or clan restoration act. It was a law that allowed polygamy for dying clans, so that they could rebuild their numbers. It was only usable by males since the act of forcing a woman to be with multiple males was against everything Konoha stood for. After that Naruto was getting a mountain of marriage proposals every day.

He realized it could have been worse though. Itachi Uchiha had recently gone postal and eliminated everyone in his clan except Sasuke. This, for him, was a good thing because now both of their clans were down to the last surviving member, which lead to a split in the village's opinion. Three fourths of the village was die hard Naruto fans, and one fourth of them were die hard Sasuke fans. There was a never ending line of women ready to help repopulate there clans.

Naruto didn't want some woman who only cared about him, because of his clans names. He wanted a strong woman who could stand on her own. He felt Yakumo was that woman for him. She was down on herself at first, but now she really was coming out of her shell. She was mastering her genjutsu bloodline, mastering her chakra control as well as increasing her reserves, learning medical ninjutsu, and was learning how to master the ninjato. He found out she had an affinity towards lightning, but her reserves were too small to use ninjutsu.

One day while Naruto was going through Hashirama's personal library, he came across a note that described a ninja he once fought that used origami to fight. It detailed everything he saw, and his personal opinions on how it was done. Naruto could see countless uses for this a d set out to master it. With no real way of learning it, Naruto was basically left with his own imagination, because if him being a genius this wasn't so bad, but it still took a while to learn, and master it. For the next four years Naruto used three fourths of his clones to master the origami style, invent more wood release jutsu that encompassed others things besides trees, fuinjutsu, and kenjutsu. The other clones were left to learn the other things.

By the time Naruto turned twelve he had mastered the origami style, invented many new wood release jutsu, mastered the katana, and was considered a fuinjutsu master. Naruto combined his origami style, and his fuinjutsu to create many different effects. He had chakra suppression seals, explosion seals, storage, and many more. Using the origami style he could do almost anything with it. Since his wood release was so strong he didn't have any problem fighting fire style jutsu. They barley even singed his paper techniques. He also started to make jutsu with his special chakra. He had heard about some of the technique's Hoshigakure's ninja used. They had some kind of way of training, and obtaining a special type of chakra. This chakra was then used to make jutsu like elemental jutsu, but made of what they called star chakra. Naruto set out to do the same. He made a couple of jutsu such as the golden armor jutsu. It was a jutsu that acted a lot like the Riakage's lightning armor. It didn't make him as fast, but it was close. It also made hurting him VERY difficult. It increased all of his abilities such as strength, speed, reflexes, sight, reaction time, defense, and so much more. He made the 'golden dragon' jutsu, 'golden bullet' jutsu, and the 'great golden bullet' jutsu.

Yakumo also got stronger. After her body healed she took her kenjutsu much further. She no longer had to weave hand signs to cast genjutsu. Figured out how to make her genjutsu more deadly, she was an intermediate medic, and started to learn the lightning style. Her chakra reserves were mid chunin, and her control was mid jonin. Now she and Naruto were sitting inside their class room with Yakumo sitting in Naruto's lap. At first she was very nervous, but after a while she enjoyed the 'effect' she had on him when she started rocking on his more instinctual body parts. Currently Iruka was calling out the names of their teams.

(Teams 1-6 unimportant)

Team seven will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Sai. Your sensei will be Hatake Kakashi." Spoke Iruka. Instantly Sakura screeched in approval, Sasuke glared at a wall, and the strange boy Sai, just smiled a creepy smile.

"Team eight is Ino Yamanaka, Aburame Shino, and Kiba Inuzaka. Your sensei will be Kurenia Yuhi." Kiba did a little hurry with his nin dog akamaru. Shino was quit, and the girl Ino seemed satisfied with here team. Naruto figured that was because she had a female jonin instructor.

"Team nine is still in circulation, so we will move on to team eight. Team eight will be Yamasaki Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and akamichi Choji. Your sensei will be Asuma Saritobi." Spoke Iruka.

Ino dropped he head on the rabble and muttered some mean words. Shikamaru was still asleep, and Choji continued to eat.

"The final team will be Hyuga Hinata, Kurama Yakumo, and Uzumaki-Senju Naruto. Your instructor will be... Anko Mitarashi!" Shouted Iruka, right before a ball of purple came through the window, and plowed him over. A banner instantly came undone and read, 'The beautiful, and single Anko Mitarashi!' Standing on top of Iruka was a woman with a pineapple shaped head. Her hair was purple, and she wore clothes that left little to the imagination. It was a strange collage of clothing she was wearing, but Naruto couldn't help but admire her beauty. Then he spoke.

"I can't believe a woman of her beauty and grace could still be single. She has me completely hypnotized." Spoke Naruto. Instantly everyone was looking at him like he was crazy. Especial Iruka, but that was because he knew more about Anko then the rest of the people preset.

Anko looked around to see who it was that said that. When her eyes landed on Naruto's sky blue eyes, she was mesmerized. For some unexplainable reason she just wanted to be his. Shaking these feelings off her proceeded with her routine.

"Well thank you handsome. I might just have to talk to you about that, to make sure your educated right in 'all' shinobi fields." Spoke Anko. She was surprised when he smiled, and didn't stutter like she thought he would. After messing with her student for a while, she told them to meet her at the entrance to the forest of death. When they got there Anko described what they were going to be doing.

"Alright genin let's getting the introductions out of the way. I'm Anko Mitarashi. I'm a special jonin, and I love dango, Kurenia, Hana, and Hugo. My hobbies are training, torture, and dango. My dislikes are the traitorous snake sannin, the curse mark, and judging before understanding. My dream is to find that special someone and have a big family." Spoke Anko. She took a quick glance at Naruto when she said she wanted a big family. She couldn't shake the longing feeling she had for him, and it was driving her nuts.

'Oh I can see this is already going to be so much fun.' thought Naruto as he began to explain to his sensei about himself.


End file.
